Gamma Akutabi
Gamma Akutabi (芥火ガンマ) is a S-Zero class criminal and a Powder Hunter. He is the main protagonist of the manga series Zombiepowder.. Character outline Gamma is a 22 years old Powder Hunter who desires the Zombie Powder for the sake of immortality and has already obtained one Ring of the Dead at his introduction in the first chapter. He is one of the most wanted criminals in the Zombiepowder Universe, bearing the highest possible danger level of "S-Zero" and a bounty of 960,000,000 nīt (the series currency). He apparently once loved a woman who made him change his ways, and it is implied that her death caused him to set out seeking the Powder. He fights using his superhuman strength and speed, an armored right arm which allows him to catch bullets, and a large sword-chainsaw hybrid. Other abilities Gamma possesses which were not fully explored in the course of the story are mastery of Karinzanjutsu, a fictional ancient sword art which grants him a controllable aura called the "black flame of death", and a berserk state Balmunk refers to as Gamma's "monster" or his "Black Demon". The Zombiepowder. reviewer from Anime News Network considered Gamma to be a typical "bad-ass anti-hero", good at creating mayhem and not much else.Anime News Network review IGN's review of the series treated him similarly, saying his role of "protagonist who wields a lot of power and hides a dark secret" was done effectively but not remarkably, and was typical of action shōnen manga.IGN review Appearance Gamma Akutabi is tall, masculin man with long, waist-length, silver hair. His right arm is armored, wrapped with black bandages and bolts sticking out. The armor extends to his cheeck. He usually wears a leather vest and leather pants. Over his clothes, he wears a long, sivler coat with fur. At the back of the coat, there's a printing of a large, black butterfly. He also has a belt with a skull symbol on it. History Some time before the current timeline, Gamma was learning Karinzanjutsu in a foreign, asian land. It appears there was some kind of massacre where all of his fellow trainees were killed.Zombiepowder. manga; Chapter 26, page 9 It seems that the mysterious woman then helped Gamma and healed him. At some point, he fell in love with the women and she became his girlfriend. But then Gamma's inner demon started taking control and, for the sake of his girlfriend, he left her.Zombiepowder. manga; Chapter 20, page 13 Story Blue Note arc Gamma is first seen getting of a bus and looking around him. While some villagers comment on his silver coat, the doors of the bus close, and Gamma's coat is stuck between the doors. The bus drives away with Gamma still attached and Gamma is forced to run backwards with the bus. When the incident is handled, he enters a bar and orders some food. He says to himself that "he's got bad luck right of the bat" and that he probably won't find a ring in this town. The bartender overhears him and asks if Gamma is a traveling salesman in the jewelry bussiness. Gamma says no and explains that the ring he is looking for can't be found in a store, that he's looking for a Ring of the Dead.Zombiepowder. manga; Chapter, page 9 Some men in the bar hear what he said and look up. The bartender asks if he means the Rings of the Dead wich can give you Zombie Powder if you have twelve of them and Gamma answers affirmative. The bartender asks stratled if he's a Powder Hunter. Gamma replies "Bingo!". The bandits then come closer and intend to take his Ring by force. But they are interrupted by Elwood who bumps him. The bartender quickly advises Gamma to check his pockets, that he probably stole his wallet. It seems correct and Gamma huries after Elwood. He finds him sitting behind a corner lokking at his booty, but he stole the fake wallet. Gamma then sneaks up behind him and scares him. Elwood tries to run, but Gamma holds him. Elwood then begs for forgiveness. Gamma says he won't turn Elwood in to the police, but only if he gives him food. Elwood accepts and the two proceed to Elwood's house. At Elwood's house, he witnesses Elwood taking car of his sister an trying not to make her worry. Elwood asks what Gamma's name is and Gamma answers: 'Gamma. Gamma Akutabi. Nice to meet you... Elwood.' After dinner, he and Elwood are outside talking. Elwood tells Gamma about Kinqro and his sisters disease. Gamma notices the cuts on Elwood's body and tells him that they won't let him go, that they'll kill him before he'll have the chance to help his sister. Elwood can't accept the truth and tells Gamma to leave. Gamma thanks Elwood for the meal and leaves.Zombiepowder. manga, Chapter 1, page 19 He is seen again when he comes out of nowhere and kicks Kinqro in the face, sending him out on the street. He is holding a wanted-poster of Kinqro and asks if that's him. Kinqro and his gang realise that it's Gamma Akutabi. Kinqro challenges Gamma and Gamma pulls out his sword. Kinqro looks surprised and taunts Gamma. Gamma insults him and Kinqro suggests that he and Gamma attack at the count of three. At three, Kinqro shouts at his men to shoot Gamma. They open fire and Kinqro is convinced that he's dead. But then Gamma appears from out of the smoke and reveals that his armored arm is actually for catching bullets. The gang freaks out and run. Gamma activates the chainsaw on his sword and Kinqro fires his bazooka. Gamma, however, doesn't seem to have any problem with the bullet and stops it with his arm. He then moves forward and slashes Kinqro. He later stands with Elwood by his sister's grave. He hands over the money he took from their hideout. Elwood says it's probably stolen money and that he doesn't want it. He then asks if he can go with him on his search for the Rings for bringing his sister back to life. Gamma tests Elwood by telling him that he would kill him if he'd follow him. Elwood replies that if that happens, he'll kill Gamma first and take his Rings. Gamma tells him 'Good answer.' and tells him that he'll be waiting at the bar. Weltonville arc Elwood and Gamma are sitting in a bus. Gamma shows Elwood his Ring of the Dead and he asks Gamma why he wants the Zombie Powder. He answers that he's going to make himself immortal. Gamma and Elwood are walking to their hotel and Elwood asks is that's really possible, the Zombie Powder making you immortal. Gamma explains the whole explenation of the Zombie Powder with difficult words and Elwood doesn't get it. Gamma tells him to just remember that when a living person the Powder uses, he becomes immortal. He checks in the hotel and gives the key to Elwood. He says he's going out for a while. He wanted to keep Elwood in the hotel, but Elwood insists in coming along. They arrive at the CD store and Elwood is surprised that they were going there. Gamma guesses that he's bored and tells him to go back to the hotel. Elwood fakes that he's super excited and goes in with Gamma. Gridgeller arc Alcantara arc New Carraway arc Equipment & Powers Equipment *'Sword': Gamma carries a big sword, with a chainsaw mounted into it. This increases the ability to cut. He usually carries his sword in his special designed backpack over his shoulder. Where the guard should be, there is a mechanical structure with two exhausts. The hilt is long and wrapped in bandages. To power the chainsaw, Gamma pulls out a chain from the mechanical structure. *'Armored arm': Gamma has inserted black armor in his right arm. The reason why is that so he can catch bullets and block swords with his bare hand.Zombiepowder. manga; Chapter 1, page 44 The armor also lets him handle the Rings of the Dead without being eaten by them, as he keeps the Ring from touching his flesh. Powers *'Karinzanjutsu': Gamma achieved mastery of this sword style in only four years. :*Black flames: Gamma is able to summon the black flames of bloodlust wich can block a sword, such as a shield. :*Karinzanjutsu Long Range Attack: Fukuryūhō: *'Black Demon': Gamma has an evil, inner demon inside of him. Long ago, he couldn't surpress him at all, but now he has some kind of control of the monster. However, if something triggers his inner rage, the demon takes over and goes into a rampage, untill Gamma regains consciousness. It could be that the demon has anything to do with Gamma's black right arm, as Gamma grabs his arm when he's about to regain control. It's almost as if his arm has its own will and Gamma forces it to go his own way. This, however, is unconfirmed. Ring of the Dead * 1st Ring: It is unknown how he got his Ring. Its appearance is simple, the only decoration is a circular jewel in the middle of the ring, probably a ruby of some kind. *2nd Ring: The Ring he got from Ranewater's hideout. He infiltrated the building with the help of his partner, C.T. Smith, and broke through to the vault. He broke in and took the Ring. The Ring is different from the other ones, this one doesn't have a jewel crafted, but has a wave-like decoration on the top. *3rd Ring: Gamma doesn't possess this Ring yet, the Ring is still inside Emilio's body. But when Nazna Gemini's operation will be succesful, Gamma will probably be given the Ring. This Ring has a heart-shaped jewel crafted in it. B-side NAKED MONKEYS 1. Height: 190,2 cm Weight: 102 kg Date of Birth: November 28 Age: 22 Blood Type: AO "In this section I'd like to answer some of the more common questions that the readers have about the characters, as well as their taste in food. Let's start off with Gamma. At 102 kg (224 pounds), he's surprisingly heavy, but that's because of the weight of his armored right arm. His favorite food is omurice (Japanese-style rice omelet). His least favorite food are parsley, green peas, and red ginger. His favorite color is olive green. His favorite phrase is "Ichigeki Hissatsu" (one-hit kill). I guess that's about it. By the wzy, his hair is really hard to draw. I changed the hairstyle from my first design to make it easier to draw... but now I think the old hairstyle was easier to draw after all. But he looks better in his new hairstyle so I guess it's fine." - Tite Kubo NAKED MONKEYS DEMO Version Gamma Original Concept Sketch This is the very first version of Gamma. The overall image isn't very different from now but his coat and hairstyle are a little different. His sword was not a chainsaw like the one he has now, instead the entire sword would vibratte when the engine was started. It was a somewhat perverted weapon. You may be able to guess from his overall look that Gamma's initial concept was that of a "samurai". At that stage the comic was called Samurai Drive and not only were there no Rings of the Dead, it wasn't even a Western. The only thing that the story had in common with the final version is that Gamma has a huge bounty on his head. After that, a lot of stuff happened and I ended up with the Western theme, but that's a different story altogether. - Tite Kubo Trivia * In some of the Bleach Popularity polls, Gamma receives around one or two votes for being a favorite character in the Bleach manga (even though he doesn't make any appearances). * He also greatly resembles Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, again from Bleach. References Navigation Category:Zombiepowder. Characters